siiwiikiifandomcom-20200214-history
Guild Non-player Characters
The Sii’s Traak is home to a number of interesting non-player characters. Jain Short Description None. Long Description None. Background Jain was the leader of the Chai'din and after the Chai’din became the Sii under his direction, remains its leader. While he gives the impression of being a powerful and wise messiah-like figure, much about him remains shrouded in mystery. His power though, can be seen from two things. Firstly, he remains presently merged with the Traak, which requires tremendous control of the Great Ocean – the Traak’s brain is closest to the control rooms, and the incision scar through which Jain’s form was inserted has long since been covered over. Secondly, he abetted the escape of the Chai’din by creating an inter-dimensional wormhole, the likes of which the other Chai’din have never seen before. However, perhaps because of the exertion in that feat, he remains sleeping and meditating, hidden from the view of the general public. Allusions have also been made to his “isolated birth.” Zar Short Description Zar (bartender). Long Description Zar is a relatively young Sii, and socially awkward. It was because of this awkwardness that Jain asked him to be the ambassador of the guild with Pinnacle. When he's not busy talking with Cancer and the others, he's serving drinks in the guild pub, as a way of helping to improve his social skills. He's currently in the form of Wellig; a fragile humainoid (sp) form with a rather large head. He is in perfect health. Background Zar is a young, clumsy and likable Sii. He is also both shy and earnest. Jain seems to regard him fondly, with a kind of paternal affection, at one point encouraging Zar to start writing a diary. It was through the perspective of this diary that the general populace of the 3Kingdoms tracked the progress of the Chai'din’s Traak as it made its way towards Pinnacle. See the “Diary of Zar” for more insights into his personality and background on the Sii guild. He is located at the Traakshun, the guild pub. Boblet Short Description Boblet, the two-headed skronk. Long Description Boblet's two heads undulate slightly as he hunkers on one of the convenient mounds. His four legs are tucked neatly away underneath his dragonesque body, leaving his heads just below your eye level. Light reflects off his slightly shiny, smooth skin, which glistens golden green. There is a soft lilting hiss when the forked tongues lick at the cool, still air. Nobody knows quite where Boblet came from, but he seems to have made himself at home wandering around the Traak. He is in perfect health. Background Boblet is a Sii whose origins and personality remain a mystery. His strange silence and seemingly aimless vagrancy belies a tremendous store of knowledge that puts him in good stead as the guild skills trainer Chali Short Description Chali (consul). Long Description Chali is an old and somewhat grumpy Sii, who takes his role to organize the different millendium very seriously. Currently inhabiting a lupinos host, he scratches about the room when not glaring at you. Nonetheless, he is who you need to see if you are interested in joining or leaving one of the Sii millendium. He is in perfect health. Background Chali is presently found in the southern lounge and can be seen for millendium issues. While his manner can be gruff, his bark is worse than his bite. Vynar Short Description Vynar (shopkeeper). Long Description Vynar is one of the older Sii, and is very patient with what he sees as an entirely new generation of Sii. He has a reputation of being very kind to new recruits, guiding them to the various areas within the guild, and has volunteered to serve as a shopkeeper where he might meet new people when he restocks his supplies in Pinnacle. He is currently in the form of a human, perhaps to set people at ease. He is in perfect health. Background Vynar can be found in the guild store. Category:Guild Thematics